


Necessary Roughness

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Football, Language, M/M, Smut, male cheerleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from <a href="http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/3898.html?thread=457274#t457274">this prompt</a> at <a href="http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/"></a><b>mkmeme</b>: Dom's just been picked to replace his uni's star quarterback after an injury, so the pressure to succeed has become all the more daunting. Going to the gym to work off steam, he runs into Matthew (doing what at the gym, idk, it's up to you), and sparks fly. Dom is later pleasantly surprised and/or repulsed to find that Matthew's actually the captain of the uni's cheerleading squad, and kinda a stud in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. I. Just. Had. To. It's been posted to the meme but I'll say again that I hope this fills the OP's prompt to their liking! :)

**Title:** Necessary Roughness (1/2)  
 **Author:** [](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/profile)[**millionstar**](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Belldom, AU  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Smut, language,  & spontaneously perky cartwheels.  
 **Summary:** Taken from [this prompt](http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/3898.html?thread=457274#t457274) at [](http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**mkmeme**](http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/) : Dom's just been picked to replace his uni's star quarterback after an injury, so the pressure to succeed has become all the more daunting. Going to the gym to work off steam, he runs into Matthew (doing what at the gym, idk, it's up to you), and sparks fly. Dom is later pleasantly surprised and/or repulsed to find that Matthew's actually the captain of the uni's cheerleading squad, and kinda a stud in his own way.  
 **Feedback:** Is always appreciated, but please, either way just enjoy.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Muse, no profit is being made and this is fiction.  
 **Beta/Support:** As always, the flawless and wonderful [](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/profile)[**dolce_piccante**](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/) & [](http://waltzingstar.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://waltzingstar.livejournal.com/)**waltzingstar**!  <3  
 **Author's Note:** I had to. I. Just. Had. To. It's been posted to the meme but I'll say again that I hope this fills the OP's prompt to their liking! :)

The blond in the shower stall groaned as a sure pair of hands slid wetly across his chest. He arched back into their touch, a set of stiff nipples poking against his back deliciously.

Meet Dominic Howard.

College student.

History major.

Avid reader.

Occasional drinker.

Okay, strike that last one, or at least, re-adjust it to... recreational drinker.

He also happened to be the current quarterback for his college football team. He'd been content to remain a backup but when the Christopher Wolstenholme, star QB for the Hornets, went down with a broken leg last week he had been summoned to fill his spot.

This is why Dominic had been in the gym so late; he'd been working out in an attempt to make certain he was at his best for tomorrow's game. If he was very honest with himself he was also pretty nervous and keyed up at the prospect of taking on this responsiblity and as a result was having trouble sleeping.

He had been in the zone workout-wise and it took him a while to realize that he wasn't the only person in the weight room. Another young man was currently running on the treadmill next to him. Dominic made eye contact and nodded with a friendly smile, which only widnened as he took in the gorgeous man next to him.

His mysterious workout companion had turned to him and smiled in kind and neither one of them knew precisely who stopped running first; all they knew was that they had.

They had also calmly turned off their respective machines, gathered their belongings, and left the weight room, the stranger switching the light off behind them.

Dominic somehow knew what was coming, so when the blue-eyed man pressed him into the wall and kissed him wetly he simply gave over to him, their hands all over each other, desperate to touch as much skin as possible.

They'd inched down the small corridor, kissing the entire way, the two of them automatically gravitating toward the showers as though they both had their internal GPS systems coordinated to find a destination suitable for sex. Once there, they both undressed and showered quickly, soaping themselves up as though it wouldn't do for them to face each other more intimately until they were suitably clean.

They were kissing again in a matter of minutes beneath the spray, their arms around each other, lips biting and licking necks and collarbones. Dominic turned to face the water again and the other man wrapped himself around the blond from behind.

"Thank fuck everyone on campus is at the bonfire," the dark haired man breathed into his ear, Dominic panting as he could feel the other man's arousal pressing against his lower back. "because," he continued, biting Dominic's shoulder as the water sprayed over their bodies, "I'm gonna to my best to make you scream."

Dominic smirked and made to turn around but he couldn't, for the other man's hands did two things at once; one reached around and squeezed the blond's soapy, swollen cock and the other ghosted over his entrance, Dominic parting his legs in response. He groaned, as he gave himself over to the brunet (that he'd only known for a few moments) completely.

"That's it. Spread those pretty thighs."

And Dominic did.

The blond couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't focus on anything other than the slim length that was pushing its way into his body. Dominic was being breached entirely too slowly for his own liking; he wanted to be filled and he wanted to be filled harshly, completely. When a second finger was added he shook, his forehead falling forward onto the wet tile.

He moaned. Loudly.

The hand on his dick squeezed and teased him mercilessly as the fingers that were working their way into his body twisted and caressed him. Dominic cried out, his head suddenly flying back to rest on the other man's shoulder, the blond turning his head to bite his mystery lover on the bicep. This elicited a cry from the brunet, his hand working even faster, sliding across Dominic's erection harshly.

With every motion of his hand the brunet fucked Dominic with his fingers; he kept his motions in rhythm as though he were a master harbinger of pleasure. As though he were put on this earth for no other reason than to provide his fellow mankind with endless, mind-blowing orgasms. Just when Dominic thought he could take no more, the mystery man would slow down his efforts and grasp the base of his dick roughly. He seemed determined to draw out the blond's pleasure as much as he could and this continued for what seemed like a veritable eternity to Dominic.

It was torture of a very deliberate sort.

Until the brunet let his fingers slide from Dominic's body and the blond whined aloud.

That particular action amped up the torture level in the blond's mind.

Dominic needn't have worried though, for the other man had dropped to his knees and before the blond's mind could register what was happening, a long, soft tongue replaced the fingers from moments before and this, this is what led Dominic to scream aloud. His hand covered the brunet's on his dick and he tugged and pulled roughly, his hips undulating rapidly as he was tasted over and over in the most intimate way possible.

When he came, the pleasure was so intense and unyielding that he actually feared he'd black out. He shot all over the shower tile, grunting and cursing and groaning the whole time while mentally making a note to send this man a muffin basket to thank him for the perfect rimming.

Dominic was boneless. Completely and utterly spent, and yet as he slumped face-first into the shower wall he could feel the other man's hands on his back, caressing him softly as his lips kissed the blond's shoulder. He waited, breathless, wondering if the mystery man planned to do something about the impressive erection that was currently poking Dominic's lower back.

Dominic hoped so. He really, _really_ hoped so.

And he wasn't disappointed; while the man didn't make any move to enter Dominic he did press his dick snugly between the quarterback's cheeks, using both hands to press said cheeks together to create a vice around his arousal.

With a groan, Dominic backed against him, urging him on. When he felt the other man begin to undulate his hips he gasped, not used to the sensation of such a large dick sliding between his skin in such a manner. The sounds filling the air were filthy, from the squelching sound of skin trapping skin to the grunts in Dominic's ear and despite it all Dominic found himself getting hard again.

Mimicking his action from earlier, he let his head fall back onto the brunet's shoulder, his left hand reaching between his legs to stroke himself to full length with a heady groan.

"You're a hot piece," the man whispered shakingly against Dominic's earlobe, "with a fucking _gorgeous_ dick."

Dominic reached behind his legs and cupped the other man's balls, palming their heavy weight in his hand, relishing the way the soap made them slide against his fingertips. He squeezed them and was rewarded with a sharp moan from his mystery lover in addition to a fevered plea in the form of a whisper.

"Do it again."

The filthiness of the request prompted Dominic to speak for the first time since they'd entered the showers. "You're a hot piece," he purred, his left hand moving even faster across his own arousal, "with a _fantastic_ sack."

The man barked a laugh against Dominic's skin, biting his shoulder for good measure as his hips pistoned faster.

"What can I say? I love my balls."

Dominic laughed at that himself but secretly he reckoned he had to agree as he fondled them again before abandoning them completely to give his own some attention, letting the other man keep hold of his body as he rutted against him so filthily.

"Hnnnng, _fuck_. Yes," the brunet grunted, "yesyesyes." He pushed Dominic's backside together as forcefully as he could and fucked the tight, slippery channel he'd created for himself, every movement of his hips lifting Dominic's body a little. The brunet's hips moved so quickly now that his motions became erratic and he cried out at the pleasure he was feeling.

"Come on," Dominic groaned, his second orgasm overtaking him as the brunet shot his load all over Dominic's lower back. He pumped his body against Dominic's forcefully, the blond grinning all the while with his eyes closed as they both rode out their climaxes. They both slumped to the floor, Dominic dimly aware that the brunet held on to him tightly so he wouldn't fall. They separated and tried to recover as the water continued to pound over them, Dominic allowing his eyes to fall closed for a couple minutes.

When Dominic opened his eyes the mystery man was gone. However, he did have a smile on his face as he slowly dried off and got dressed, and if he went to sleep and dreamed of the events that had just transpired in the showers, well, that was just an added bonus of an amazing fuck.

* * * * *

"Howard, have you even looked at the fucking playbook?!" Coach Emerson screamed. "This team is going to hell faster than a whore in a church thanks to you! Get your head in the game and get it in there _now_!"

Dominic nodded, sweating as he took off his helmet on the sideline. His first game as starting quarterback wasn't going as he'd fantasized it might but he knew he just needed to focus and squash the nervousness he was experiencing. He could do this.

Then he did what proved to be the worst thing he could possibly have done. He glanced over at a flurry of movement to his left and his helmet fell from his fingers abruptly.

Dominic's mouth dropped open and his lower lip surely scraped the ground of the stadium as he took in the scene on the field. The cheerleaders were in formation, doing their routine, flips and cartwheels and splits galore being exhibited.

And in front of them with a megaphone in his hand and a wide and perky smile on his face, was the young man from last night.

The young man who had talked so filthily to Dominic as he'd fingered him mercilessly last night in the showers.

The young man who had haunted his dreams as the blond tried to sleep last night.

The very same young man was a cheerleader; and judging by the way he was working the crowd into a frenzy, he was a damned good one.

Still in something of a daze, Dominic poked his teammate Reed's arm and pointed to the young man who was throwing his hands up in the air then turning cartwheels down the sideline. "Who is that?"

"Who? Oh, the pussy in the track pants?" Reed smirked. "Matthew Bellamy. I have a couple of classes with him. He's actually captain of the cheerleading team this year, can you believe that shit?"

"Oh, okay."

Dominic frowned as he turned his attention back to his playbook.

Two quarters later he felt tired, angry and beaten black and blue. They'd lost the game and to make matters even worse, most of his teammates were shooting him angry glances. Dominic felt like he deserved it, though, what with him throwing two interceptions in the final six minutes of the game.

It was with a heavy heart that Dominic walked into the tunnel leading to the locker rooms. He was feeling pretty dejected by his performance but he was also oddly disconcerted that the brand new guy of his dreams was a male cheerleader. He'd heard his fellow teammates mocking Matthew and the other two male members of the squad during the second half of the game and was a little irritated with himself for not standing up to them and their sexist bullshit.

But, at the same time, he desperately wanted his teammates to come around and accept him, so he was in a conundrum of his own making. How would they react to the news that their new quarterback was _gay_ and having sexy fun times with the cheerleading captain?

He was still trying to sort out the mess in his head when he rounded the corner and standing there talking with another student was Matthew. The blond tried to pass him by without speaking but the brunet spotted him before he could.

"Hey," he smiled, "rough game, but you'll bounce back next week. I just know it!"

Dominic just stared at him, not smiling, just staring. The other student Matthew had been talking to excused himself and they found themselves alone. Matthew started to grab his shoulder but Dominic snatched it out of his reach, glancing around to see if anyone had spotted them. Reed's words were still swirling around in his mind.

_Pussy._

"Oh," Matthew said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a cheerleader?"

"Why did you say it just now like it was a dirty word?"

"I did not."

"Yeah. You did."

Dominic stared at the floor, his shoulders feeling suddenly very heavy. "Why didn't you tell me your name?" he snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me yours?"

"I don't know."

"You're ashamed to be seen with me, aren't you?"

"I never said that."

Matthew spoke again. "You don't have to."

When the blond didn't reply immediately, Matthew ran a hand through his ebony hair and shook his head. "Right. Look, Dom, I've heard all of the jokes. I've been called a lot of names and I don't have any time for any of it. Cheering is something I am fucking amazing at; I didn't get a scholarship based on my cocksucking skills, you know? Last night was a blast, but if you have a problem with the fact that a male cheerleader gave you an amazing orgasm, then you've got issues."

"No, wait, Mat-"

"See you around, Dom."


	2. Chapter 2

Dominic winced visibly at the admonishment as the owner of the voice that had doled it out stared at him, open-mouthed on the other side of the booth in a crowded bar off campus.

"So, you're telling me you had fantastic sex with a gorgeous male specimen and you're actually embarrassed that he happens to be a cheerleader? Am I understanding this correctly?"

"You make me sound like a prick when you say it like that, Andie," he mumbled.

"Oh," Andie flipped her hair and laughed loudly, "trust me, Dom, I've yet to begin to call you a prick. I'm just getting started." 

Andie Simmons was Dominic's closest friend. The two of them had bonded during their freshman year (she had lost her favorite scarf and Dominic had stayed behind in the library one night until he helped her locate it) and had been pretty much inseparable ever since. Dominic, truth be told, loved her like a sister.

He sighed. "I know, I know, I handled it badly, but," he glanced around the bar, "I was just thrown off guard, you know? It doesn't matter now, though. He'll probably never want to speak to me again." 

"What are you so afraid of?" Andie asked suddenly, reaching for another mozzarella stick. "I'm still failing to see how this is a problem. If he's a good guy he'll give you another shot, right? Do you like him enough to want another shot?"

"That's just it, we didn't really... talk that night." Dominic flushed as his friend's eyes widened in understanding. "There was no, well, no time-"

"Ohhh, so it was that kind of sex. The kind where you're so taken with each other that speech seems pointless and like something that only interrupts the amazing orgasms?"

"Yes. God yes."

Andie cackled and reached for her iPhone, tapping on the screen. 

"What are you doing?" Dominic asked, taking a huge bite of his BLT. 

"Ordering your Congrats-On-The-Sex Cake. Bet I can find one shaped like a dick if I search hard enough."

The quarterback choked on his sandwich, smiling into his napkin. Andie watched him eat, a smirk playing on her lips. Dominic raised his eyebrow at her. "What?"

"You really like him, don't you?"

"I don't know. I know that I treated him like shit. I know that I want to make it up to him. I know that I desperately want to kiss him again. I know that I've dreamed about him every night this week."

"What's his name?"

"Matthew." 

"I like that," she grinned. "Well, you look positively dreamy right now talking about him. Next thing I know you'll be writing his name in your notebooks inside little hearts and shit."

Dominic took another bite of his sandwich and rolled his eyes, hoping that Andie wouldn't be able to see him flushing. 

He also made a mental note to burn the inside of his American History notebook.

* * * * *

 

That Saturday's game was against a division rival and was one that had lasting ramifications for the team. Dominic was more focused than he was last week, he knew that much, but he still found himself glancing over at the sidelines for a glimpse of Matthew. 

He'd not seen him since last weekend after the game, when he'd made a colossal ass of himself. That didn't mean he hadn't kept his eyes peeled on campus all week hoping to run into him, though. Luck just hadn't been on the blond's side, it seemed.

But he was in luck on the field today, having led the team to a fourteen point lead at the beginning of the second half. He was studying the playbook while the defense was on the field when a sudden cry rang out nearby, followed by screams amongst the crowd. Dominic looked up, in the direction of the ruckus, and saw that whatever it was, it was centered around the cheerleading team. A couple of his fellow players had rushed to see what had happened and he found himself following them out of curiosity.

What he hadn't expected to find, though, was Matthew, screaming in pain on the ground.

"It's my fault, I lost my grip on his foot," another of the male cheerleaders exclaimed, his head in his hands. 

"Is he okay?" Dominic asked, pushing through the crowd of frantic females. He tore his helmet off and knelt next to Matthew, who was grimacing in pain and fighting back tears. It seemed as though he didn't even notice Dominic at first, a situation compounded when the cheer coaching staff practically shoved Dominic out of the way to assess Matthew's injury.

It didn't take long for the EMT's to come out onto the field and it took even less time for the words "broken leg" to come out of the crowd in hushed voices. Dominic had never seen a more somber group of cheerleaders in his life.

"Broken? Oh, no," he whispered. He was eager to make his way through the crowd again but resisted the urge and forced himself to wait patiently until Matthew was finally loaded onto a stretcher and slowly wheeled past him. He made eye contact and gave Matthew a weak wave and a smile, that being the only support he could offer until at least after the end of the game.

Matthew made eye contact but turned away after a beat and it tore at Dominic's heart for reasons he couldn't quite understand. Helmet still in hand he took off after the stretcher, crowding in next to one of the EMT's and stopping the procession. Matthew stared at him, confused, or at least he was until Dominic leaned in and kissed the brunet softly on the lips before running back to his team.

Dominic never saw Matthew's eyes widen in shock and also didn't see Matthew hold two fingers against his lips to hold the blond's kiss in place. It turned out that Dominic's kiss was a very effective pain medication; it was all Matthew could feel at the moment. A cough brought the injured cheerleader out of his reverie. He looked up and saw the paramedics and his teammates grinning slyly at him. 

"You good to go now, Romeo?" one of the EMTs said with a wink.

Matthew merely nodded as he passed out. 

The game was a success in the end, but Dominic wanted nothing more than to get out of the locker room and into the showers so he could find Matthew and make sure he was going to be okay. Finally he was on his way, taking a cab to the hospital downtown. He called Andie en route.

"Matthew broke his leg at the game. I think he did, at least. Also, I kissed him," Dominic blurted out the instant she answered. "In front of everyone, right there at mid-field, Andie."

"Woah, wait, do what now?!"

"I kissed him!"

"Aww. That's so fucking sweet, like puppies wrapped in cotton candy pissing glitter! Please tell me someone took pictures?!"

"I gotta go, cab just pulled up at the hospital."

"Let me know how he is," Andie replied, "please! And give him my best."

He made his way into the hospital and found the emergency ward. An older nurse stood at the desk and didn't even look up as he approached. "Can I help you, sir?"

"My friend was just brought in-"

"Are you family, sir?"

"No. I just said, he's a friend, and-"

"We can't let just anybody into the ward. Take a seat and I will see if I can get you some information on your friend's condition. Thank you." She spoke as though she were a robot instead of a human, then turned and walked away. 

"But I didn't even tell you his name!" Dominic shouted, incredulous at her attitude.

Desperate, he walked up to Matthew's coach who was filling out paperwork at the desk and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Coach Lovell looked at him questioningly. "Yes?"

"How is Matthew?"

"He's got a broken leg, unfortnately, but he will make a full recovery. Are you and him close?"

Dominic shook his head sadly. "No. I'm... I'm just concerned for him."

She cocked her head at him and bit her lip. "Just concerned, eh? You could have fooled me."

"Come again?"

"The way you planted that kiss on him as they were taking him off the field had me thinking you two were boyfriends."

"We're not, yet," Dominic blurted out, "but we might be. Maybe? Soon? Oh, god I don't know, I'm making this worse, I just wanted to know if I can see him. Please?"

She nodded. "I think he could use a friend right now. Come with me." She led him through the double doors leading into the emergency ward, Dominic smirking victoriously at the nurse who had refused to let him pass earlier. 

"He's in Room Four," Coach Lovell said, pointing him in the right direction. He thanked her and pulled back the curtain to Matthew's room when she called out from down the corridor.

"Hey."

Dominic turned around to find her looking at him with a fond smile. "Good luck." He smiled in kind with a nod, and ducked into Matthew's makeshift room. The brunet's eyes widened at first but then his face fell at the sight of Dominic. 

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly. "I'd like to be alone."

"I'm here because I care. And because I owe you an apology." Matthew's head whipped up at that proclamation, his eyes tired yet curious. "May I sit down?" Dominic asked.

"Whatever."

"Can I get you anything, though? You hungry, thirsty? Name it and I'll-"

"No."

The blond nodded. "Okay." He fell silent, even though he'd practiced what he was planning to say at least a dozen times in his mind on the trip to the hospital. Now that he was here he was just so pleased to be in Matthew's presence again that his mind was drawing a series of blanks. Even though he was injured and in a lot of pain, nothing could mask the fact that he remained one of the most handsome men Dominic had ever set eyes on. 

He was worried that perhaps, Matthew wouldn't want to forgive him at all. 

Matthew stared at his hands, which were folded on his lap in his hospital bed primly, before looking up and stealing a glance at Dominic. "Look, if you have something to say you should probably do it quickly. They've pumped me with some absolutely amazing drugs and I don't know how much longer I'll be lucid."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for how I acted last week after the game. I just... there's no excuse for it, for any of it."

Matthew said nothing.

"I've been thinking about you all week," Dominic continued. "About that night in the showers, about how amazing you were."

"You can find anyone for a fuck, though."

"But I want to get to know the man inside you. What you like to eat for a midnight snack, what kind of movies you like, if you're a cuddler or not, things like that. If you want me to leave you alone, I will, but I would love it if we could try again, without me acting like a total asshole this time."

"I'd like that," Matthew said carefully. "But you need to know that I don't... I won't hide who I am, not for anybody. Not even for you."

"I know," Dominic replied, moving to sit on the edge of Matthew's bed, "it's time I stopped doing that myself. Perhaps you can help me with that?" He reached for Matthew's hand, linking their fingers together. His heart was pounding, and it pounded even more so as he leaned down to place a soft kiss to Matthew's lips. 

Matthew had closed his eyes when Dominic kissed him and now that the blond had pulled back, he opened them slowly, gifting Dominic with a rush of blue like none he'd ever seen before. 

"Please," Dominic whispered, "give me another chance."

Still, Matthew didn't reply. He stared at Dominic as though he were searching something important out, an answer that he could only find in the blond's eyes. 

"Please."

Matthew looked away, swallowing, and Dominic noticed the blush staining his cheeks as he nodded. "Okay."

"Come back with me to my place. Let me help you till you get back on your feet again."

Matthew laughed, and the sound made Dominic's heart soar. "You're just saying that because you want my ass in your bed."

"How dare you!" the blond replied in mock-anger. "Actually, yes, that, and well, for another reason: I have cake."

"Cake?"

"Cake."

Matthew eyed him suspiciously. "I like... cake. What kind?"

"It was a gift from a friend, trust me, you have to see it to believe it."


	3. Chapter 3

One week had passed in their little living arrangement and things were indeed going pretty smoothly. Dominic helped Matthew collect all his assignments on the first couple of days of his convalescence, then made it his mission to help him get around campus on his crutches to his classes. In the evenings they'd have their meals together in Dominic's apartment and talk; these were the moments Matthew enjoyed the most.

More often than not, they would spend the evenings on Dominic's couch chatting. Neither one of them commented on the ambient sexual tension that was floating in the air between them, though. 

Even when they were finishing off a certain cake shaped like a cock.

_Matthew stared at the box Dominic was holding in front of him. His eyes were wide, his small mouth stuck in the shape of an "o" as he gaped._

_"It's... it's a dick."_

_"Yes it is. It's an impossibly large dick, covered in chocolate and filled with cream."_

_Their eyes met and they burst out laughing at the same time, Matthew's cackling making Dominic's heart soar._

_"Seriously, Andie is pretty amazing," Matthew moaned a few minutes later, taking another bite of cake, "and you have to introduce us so I can tell her that in person. This is like sex in the form of a baked good. I may come before I'm finished."_

_Dominic giggled. "She is. I had no idea she would actually go through with it, but damn, I love chocolate cake so I'm glad she did. And," he said casually, a glint in his eye, "come all you like."_

_Matthew smiled into his glass of milk but said nothing._

_They learned a lot about each other. They talked about their families, their mutual love of sports, even though the sports in question were markedly different in style._

_"Believe me, I never ever thought I'd be cheerleading. It's just something I kinda fell into in high school. I actually tried out for the squad on a dare, to be honest."_

_"What? No shit?" Dominic asked, fascinated. He laid his head on the back of his little couch as Matthew continued talking._

_"I shit you not. My friend Tom bet me a hundred dollars I wouldn't have the balls to do it! Our high school had just started to allow guys on the squads, so my other friend Morgan and I both went out for it and actually made it."_

_"Best hundred dollars you ever made, I bet!"_

_"True," the brunet replied, "but it was really a blessing in disguise. I needed this scholarship badly. Cheering has made my life better in so many ways, I can't even begin-Christ." Matthew shook his head and flushed._

_Dominic was immediately concerned. "What's wrong?"_

_"This must be so boring to you! I didn't mean to go on and on like that. Tell me about you and football!"_

_"I like talking about you, though," Dominic blurted out, "m-more than you know. But, um, yeah, you need your rest, it's getting late. We'll talk more tomorrow."_

_They both flushed at that and said their good-nights._

On the seventh night, Matthew woke to the sound of a pained grunt.

"Sorry," a voice whispered from across the room. He turned and his heart turned a cartwheel of its own. 

"Dom, you don't have to keep sleeping in that chair," Matthew said with a frown as he rubbed his eyes. "You need your rest, and besides, I'm getting along a lot better, thanks to you. I keep telling you the couch will be fine for me!"

"Don't be silly. You're my guest!" Dominic didn't mention that he simply loved the thought of his bed and pillows smelling like Matthew. "Besides, I like sleeping where I can hear you if you need me in the middle of the night," the quarterback smiled, grimacing as his back popped loudly.

"The team is gonna need you this weekend at your best. There's only one solution. Come get in bed with me," Matthew said with a yawn. "This bed is glorious and there's plenty of room."

"I don't want to dist-"

"Now," Matthew said sharply. "Get in this bed with me before I hit you with my crutches, mister."

Dominic stood and stretched, his heart racing at the prospect of getting to be so close to Matthew. "A-are you sure?"

The brunet nodded, his own heart beating just as rapidly. 

Dominic acquiesced, pulling the covers back and making himself comfortable. He groaned as he stretched. "Oh, fuck, that feels so good."

"I told you I wasn't comfortable taking your bed," Matthew said quietly, "I feel horrible now." He turned to Dominic, his eyes scanning the blond's bare chest with a sudden appreciation that the quarterback slept in only boxers. 

"Don't feel that way," the blond smiled, "I wanted you to be as rested as possible."

"You want me to feel rested?" 

"Of course. It's, what," Dominic glanced at the clock, "three in the morning and I've woke you up, I'm the one who feels horrible!" He inched a bit closer to Matthew, taking in the brunet's scent as his eyes scanned the mop of soft black hair gracing one of his pillows.

Matthew inched closer as well and bit his lip. "I'd feel... much more rested if you held me."

"Yeah?" the blond said softly.

Matthew nodded, one hand reaching out to pull Dominic closer. 

Dominic gathered Matthew into his arms, as gently as possible. Matthew rested his head against Dominic's shoulder and Dominic's arm wound possessively around the cheerleader's waist instantaneously. 

To Dominic, he was staking a claim.

"Thank you," Matthew whispered, one hand flat on Dominic's chest. He smiled at the speed of the heartbeat that rested there beneath his fingertips and looked up into the blond's eyes. In response, Dominic slid down the bed a bit so he could rest his forehead against Matthew's. He closed his eyes and sighed, the two of them breathing heavily. He heard rather than saw Matthew lick his lips and the sound prompted him to stroke the brunet's neck with his thumb.

"You feel so good," Dominic breathed, eyes still closed. Matthew carded his fingers through the blond's hair, his eyes scanning every single part of Dominic's face. There was no other word for it, the quarterback was simply gorgeous. 

"What am I going to do with you?" he said softly, tucking blond hair behind Dominic's ear.

Dominic's eyes flew open. "Hmm. Good question."

"What would you like for me to do with you?"

"Want me to draw you a map?"

"Can it be a treasure map?"

"If you want a treasure map, you shall have one."

"Sounds exciting. Are there pirates?"

"I can wear an eyepatch if you like but I draw the line at putting a parrot on my shoulder. Bird shit on my shoulder? No, thank you."

"No eyepatches, please. Your eyes are too gorgeous to be covered up," Matthew said quietly, stroking Dominic's cheek. "And yes, I agree. Bird shit: bad."

"Arrgh, flattery be a good thing, matey," the blond giggled. 

Matthew chuckled, scooting closer until their noses were practically touching. "How long will it take me to find the 'X'? I don't have all night, you know."

"Yeah? You got a hot date or something?"

"Something like that, yeah."

Grinning, the blond took his fingertip and pretended to draw an X across his lips. "X really does mark the spot, and luckily for you, it shouldn't take you very long to find it. You seem like a moderately smart guy, after all."

"Yeah?" the brunet breathed against his lips as their noses nuzzled each other. Still, he didn't move, and after a few seconds Dominic spoke in a shaky breath.

"Please," he whispered. "Please, Matthew. I feel like if you don't kiss me right now I'll lose my mind."

Matthew pressed his lips to the blond's, kissing him softly, their lips warm and soft and made for each other. Dominic pulled Matthew closer, holding him as though he never wanted to let go as their kiss deepened until suddenly Matthew pulled away with a wry laugh.

"What's wrong?" 

"I just," he motioned to his leg, heavy and awkward between them, "don't feel very attractive in this thing. I'm sorry." He looked down at the bed, eyes blinking rapidly. "It's just not how I envisioned this happening between us."

"Hey," Dominic whispered, Matthew looking up, "you're the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes on, bar none. Period. End of sentence. Cast or no cast, fuck, you make me crazy, Matthew. If you ask me, I have the sexiest creature on this campus in my bed. And if he'll let me, I want to kiss him over and over and over until I make him feel as wonderful as he just made me feel." 

"But," the brunet whispered, his brow furrowed, "could you, would you kiss him in front of your friends and teammates?"

"Oh, Matthew," Dominic said fondly, his fingers linking through the brunet's own, "just you wait and see." 

Something snapped in Matthew at Dominic's words and he pounced, well, he pounced as much as he could in his condition, but he attacked Dominic with kisses and touches and licks and anything else he could manage.

This continued for some time, the two of them losing themselves in each other's kisses until they were both a panting, sweating mess with tents in their boxers. Dominic, upon glancing down at the state Matthew was in, flashed back to that night they shared in the showers and to the connection, the spark that the two of them shared. He wanted more of it, and that was what prompted him to kiss his way down Matthew's body. 

He bit sharply on one of the brunet's nipples, Matthew's head whipping up suddenly at the unexpected sensation. Dominic looked up into dark blue eyes that were glittering and filled with a sudden, undeniable lust. Encouraged, the blond continued southward. 

"Let me. Please," he pleaded, nipping gently at the brunet's inner thigh. "Wanna take care of you." When Dominic delivered a soft suck to the skin there Matthew lost all reserve, nodding his assent. Silently, he lifted his hips so Dominic could pull his boxers further down his body. Carefully he removed them, stopping to drop a gentle, barely-there kiss to Matthew's cast-clad kneecap, which elicited a smile from the smitten brunet.

"Sit up," Dominic urged, "that t-shirt has to go." He pulled Matthew to a seated position with one hand, the brunet losing his shirt in a matter of seconds. "Christ, look at you," the blond groaned, his hands roaming Matthew's chest as the cheerleader laid back down with wide eyes. "You're so gorgeous. Every inch of you."

Matthew opened his mouth then shut it just as abruptly. For all his confidence in his sexuality, he still had moments of insecurity where he wondered if he measured up physically, if he was worthy of being able to please another man with his looks. 

He had no idea how to react to the praise Dominic was heaping on him, so he thanked him the only way he knew how to.

Dominic grinned when Matthew sat up for a deep kiss. He wound his strong arms around Dominic's back and kissed him over and over, on his lips, his cheeks and throat until the blond was a deliriously happy, quivering mess in his arms.

"Please?" Matthew whispered. Dominic jumped at the opportunity and took his place between Matthew's thighs. He lapped at Matthew's swollen cockhead, the brunet moaning loudly and falling back onto the pillows. The quarterback went at it like a pro, swallowing Matthew down like he was the best tasting thing he'd ever experienced in his life. Over and over, the pressure built and built with each suck the blond delivered. 

Matthew arched his back, one hand braced against the headboard and the other in Dominic's hair as the blond continued his ministrations. 

"Quickly. What are your neighbors like?" he said tersley, blue eyes rolling back into his head. 

Dominic lifted his mouth off and laughed, confused. "They're okay, I guess?" he replied before setting back in to his work.

"Good, because I don't know how much longer I can keep quiet."

Dominic would have laughed out loud if his mouth hadn't been full of dick. 

Matthew would have screamed if he hadn't been terrified of waking the entire tri-state area.

The room was their own little private island, a place where misunderstandings and broken limbs simply weren't allowed to invade. It was an oasis where moans and sighs drifted through the night air as a blond head moved rapidly between a pair of spread legs that trembled with each tremor of pleasure they experienced.

"Fuck!" Matthew half-gapsed, half-shouted; the word went straight to Dominic's dick and the blond reached between his legs to squeeze it a couple of times. He moaned around the cheerleader's erection, the vibrations traveling the expanse of it, giving Matthew another wave of pleasure. "Dom, Dom," he said, alarmed suddenly, "I'm - you don't have to-"

Dominic knew what Matthew meant but he also knew that there was no way he wasn't going to swallow. He planted his hands firmly against Matthew's upper thighs to hold him in place and took him as deeply as possible just in time, the brunet shooting down his throat. Eventually Dominic lifted his mouth off and sat up; Matthew was flat on his back, arms spread out lazily. 

In fact, in that moment, Matthew Bellamy was the textbook definition of Sexual Satisfaction.

"Did..." he paused to catch his breath, "did you go to porn star school?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention my PhD?"

"PhD?"

"I have a Doctorate in Dicksucking." 

"Hmm," the brunet said thoughtfully. After a beat, he asked, "Does that pay well?"

Dominic broke down in laughter, playfully smacking Matthew's shoulder.

Matthew, still breathing heavily, laughed, his eyes travelling to the tent in Dominic's boxers; the blond blushed.

"Oh. Haha. I'll take care of it, be right bac-"

"Fuck that," Matthew panted. "I'll be damned if you're gonna bring yourself off after you gave me the best blowjob I've ever had in my fucking life."

"It's oka-"

"I want to."

"But you're injured!"

"Dominic. It's a broken leg. My hands, however, are in perfect working condition," he said lowly, Dominic swallowing loudly. "C'mere," the brunet said, patting the bed. "Let me spoon you, QB."

Dominic did, settling down into the same bed he'd slept in for the last year or so, all the while marvelling that he'd never felt so happy or at peace in said bed until tonight. Simply having Matthew so close made him want to sing out in joy. He got comfortable, the cheerleader spooning him tightly, one of his hands getting acquainted with Dominic's bare chest. 

Matthew nuzzled Dominic's hair, the scent of the blond's shampoo assaulting his senses deliciously. The brunet didn't want to let Dominic go, not for a long time, and he thanked his lucky stars that he fell from the top of that pyramid; this broken leg had given them both the chance to let things blossom between them properly. Matthew grinned as he bit back a tear and pressed a soft kiss to the nape of the blond's neck as his hand dipped into Dominic's boxers.

"Such a big boy," he purred into Dominic's ear as he jerked the blond slowly, Dominic whimpering with each motion of Matthew's hand. "I can't wait to taste you, to suck your gorgeous cock." His mouth latched onto Dominic's shoulder, leaving sucking kisses along the pristine, golden skin there.

"Don't stop talking," the blond gasped, "more."

"More?" Matthew teased Dominic's cockhead with his thumb, Dominic crying out. "You like it when I talk dirty to you?"

A nod, a whimper. These were all that Dominic was capable of as the hand between his moved painfully slowly.

"You like a hand wrapped around your dick, don't you?"

The blond gasped, his lips trembling as Matthew continued to whisper filthy things into his ear. He watched as the brunet released him to massage his inner thigh and occasionally his balls, all the time nibbling and kissing the skin behind Dominic's ear. 

"Remember that night in the showers?"

Sweating, Dominic nodded, his hair plastered to his forehead. "Mmm." His eyes were on his stiff dick, as if he were willing Matthew to touch it again. It might have worked, because as if by telepathy the brunet licked his hand and resumed stroking him, Dominic's eyes falling closed with a wide smile on his face.

"Hottest night of my life. Bar none. All because of you, Dominic. You and this fucking flawless body of yours. I wondered, that night..." he mused, his hand moving faster, "... I wondered what would have happened if I'd begged you to push me against the wall and fuck me properly. Believe me," his voice morphed into a whisper, "I'd have spread my legs for you in a heartbeat."

Words paired with actions and prompted Dominic to turn his head sharply for a kiss as he approached his orgasm. He and Matthew locked eyes as he gasped, "Anytime. Anyplace." 

They were still kissing when Dominic came with a groan and a shudder that shook the entire bed like a force of nature. It took the blond a couple of minutes to catch his breath and recover but when he did the first thing he did was frown and ask Matthew if he was okay, sitting up to glance at his cast-covered leg. 

Matthew nodded; Dominic was indeed taking wonderful care of him. They pulled each other close and had nearly drifted off to sleep when speech invaded their silence. 

"We fuck like pros, we make out like pros, and we cuddle like pros," Matthew mumbled against Dominic's chest. He pressed his lips against one nipple, his hand stroking the blond's hip. "We win at life."

"Mmmm," Dominic replied, too exhausted to think clearly. Matthew closed his eyes and prepared to fall asleep when suddenly a phrase from earlier in the evening popped up again in his sex-soaked brain. 

"Wait. The fuck do you mean, ' _moderately smart_ '?!"

Dominic giggled, holding the indignant cheerleader even tighter.


End file.
